


Babe Watching

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Bombrush being Bombrush, Breasts, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Peeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush will do just about anything to see Soundwave take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe Watching

If his son saw him now... no, he wouldn't be disappointed in him.  His son had seemingly lost all respect for him a long time ago.

 

Not surprising since he's been calling him a conniving, sadistic, perverted old bastard for a long time now.  Well, he'd at least be right of half of that.

 

Still, it was pretty ingenious of him to use the natural grey of his fur to hide in the muddy grasslands next to the lake where he could watch the women bath.

 

It would take forever to get all the grass and dirt and mud off him, but he was having the time of his life.  Especially since he was able to see her.

 

He had watched her enough times to know when she came out here to bath by herself.  He had to wonder why she took such risks bathing without a group for protection.  Still, it meant good reason for him watching over her at these times.

 

And today had been the perfect day to try his plan.  The past few days had rained hard, causing mud and such to build.  And after having scoped out the muddy hill next to her bathing area, all he had to do was come a bit beforehand, bury himself into it, and wait.

 

The rewards were better than he could have ever thought.  Before long, his precious Soundwave had walked into the clearing.  And even better, she undressed right in front of him.

 

She couldn't have done her undressing like that unless she had done it on purpose.  He could see her hips swivel as she shimmied out of her pants.  And then drawing up her top ever so slowly, leaving nothing to the imagination as she hung them up.  And Primus, her boobs - yes, those little puppies that he wanted to bury his face into so badly - she had only unwrapped a few choice strands before they just... fell out.

 

Of all that existed, it took all of his mental and physical strength to not just jump from his spot and bury himself into the valley of nirvana.

 

He was going to have to get up soon to take care of business.  Soundwave had moved into the water already and she was now washing herself, her chest visible and bare over the water.  Primus, she was making this peeping business really hard.

 

But Primus, she... there was nothing in any language that could describe her.  She was... more than perfect.  More than the ideal woman.  She was her and her alone.

 

His beautiful Pixela had been majestic.  His harem and partners had been seductive and alluring.  But Soundwave... she was more than all of them.

 

And it only made him think more about what he would have to do to finally make her his and his only.

 

END


End file.
